1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing patterned shaped articles including concrete shaped articles, artificial stone shaped articles, raw products for ceramic shaped articles, ceramic shaped articles, crystalline glass shaped articles, enameled wares, cloisonne wares, plastic shaped articles and shaped foodstuffs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of providing part of or an entire paved surface constituted of paving blocks with a pattern indicating, for example, a crosswalk, a stop intersection or other such traffic control mark has been either to apply paint to the surface in the desired pattern or to inlay the surface with another material in the desired pattern.
However, since the patterns painted on part of or the entire surface of the paving blocks are exposed to abrasion from pedestrians' shoes and/or vehicle tires and the like, they quickly wear off and have to be redone at frequent intervals, at a considerable cost in terms of labor and materials. Where the pattern is formed by inlaying, the work itself is troublesome and very costly.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of these drawbacks encountered by the conventional method.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing patterned shaped articles, according to which it is possible to precisely form a pattern course having a prescribed thickness with ease and maintain the pattern in excellent condition even when it is exposed to surface abrasion.